


Dark Blue

by i_want_you_to_make_me (orphan_account)



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, LIKE REALLY NONE, LOOK GUYS NOT ANGST WOW, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I swear to the gods.” Hiccup groaned. “Meeting you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“You lost your leg in a fire, and I'm the worst thing that’s ever happened to you?” </i></p><p>~</p><p>Rapunzel introduces Jack to Merida and Hiccup and the two boys instantly feel an attraction but aren't eager to admit it.  The girls, of course, decide it's in their best interest to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Hijack so hard, so here guys! Note: This is post!HTTYD and post!Brave but pre!Tangled and pre!ROTG. For plot purposes, Jack knows his past. Also, Mother Gothel is never in the tower whoops, I just feel like in the movie she was at the tower way too much. She cared about staying young to impress others I think, so of course she wanted to go show it off, so in this I feel like Mother Gotherl wouldn't be much of a barrier because she'd be away partying and enjoying youth. Consider it my contribution to Hijack week!

Hiccup sat inside Rapunzel’s tower, marvelling at one of her new paintings, as he heard Toothless scamper around on the roof before the dragon landed to greet a newly arrived Angus and Merida.

“I like the sky in that one. Very, uh, dark.” he muttered, pointing to a picture of the night sky on the ceiling and then rubbed a hand over his face in something akin to self-pity.

Rapunzel giggled good naturedly while she pulled a pie out of the oven. When it was safely on the table she moved to the window to let Merida up.

She climbed up, hugged Rapunzel, waved to Hiccup and then began talking animatedly about her archery lessons before sitting at the table. Hiccup actually managed to spit out a few pieces of his pie when she told them about how her mother had tried to shoot arrows at a target and how horribly it had gone.

By this point the table was piled with cakes and pies of every shape and size. Merida’s plate was filled to the brim and in between mouthfuls (and sometimes not even) stories would spill out, and Hiccup was occasionally coaxed into telling some of his own at which Rapunzel smiled encouragingly and Merida laughed obnoxiously. Hiccup loved this. People who truly cared about him were rare and far apart.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and Hiccup stopped in the middle of his seventeenth retelling of the battle with the dragon queen and the loss of his leg.

“I have someone I think you guys should meet.” she said, smiling.

Merida set down the slice of cake she had been holding, “And who would that be, blondie?”

“His name is Jack! Jack Frost.” she replied, twirling her hair with her fingers.

“You mean like the mythical being, Jack Frost?” Hiccup piped up.

Rapunzel frowned at him, “Not mythical. He’s in the room right now, and I think he took offense to that.”

Hiccup and Merida scanned the room, but saw no one. They exchanged quick glances before looking again at Rapunzel.

“Punz, I think you’ve been in this tower too long.” Merida said slowly and Rapunzel pouted, arms crossed.

“I’m serious, you guys. You can only see him if you believe in him.” she replied sternly, and then added with a laugh, “He’s cute, too.”

The room had gotten significantly colder and Hiccup entertained the possibility that this Jack Frost might exist, especially because how else would Berk ever get so cold. Besides, the Norse gods were more outlandish than the idea of a spirit of winter.

Suddenly, Hiccup was nose to nose with a white haired, blue-eyed teenage boy.

He yelped loudly, and jumped from his seat. Toothless was up at the window in seconds, hissing, and very much not toothless.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to the window. “It’s okay, bud. I’m fine.”

Toothless hissed again in the general direction of the rest of the teenagers before opening his wings with a snap and diving off.

Hiccup turned again to face the laughing group with a sheepish grin. Jack was floating in the air with a self-satisfied smirk and eyed Hiccup with interest.

Hiccup could only think one thing, ‘He is cute.’

“Hiccup, meet Jack Frost.” Rapunzel said, breathlessly, still holding her sides to try and contain the laughter that was threatening to bubble up again.

Hiccup stuck out a hand which was met with one that was surprisingly cool and warm at the same time. It was like plunging your hand in ice water and then wrapping it around a mug of hot chocolate. It burned in a good way.

Hiccup moved his gaze up from where their hands were grasped to meet Jack’s and was again surprised by the intensity of the blue he saw. They were mischievous and curious and had the color of a frozen over Earth.

“Nice dragon you got there. Bet he’s a real treat.” Jack said with a lopsided smile that made his heart do something lopsided. This was strange.

“Yeah, so is meeting the personification of winter.” Hiccup managed, with a weak smile.He cringed a bit at his own stupidity but the rest of the group still laughed at his lame joke so he supposed it was alright.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shot Hiccup another smile before rushing over to say hello to Merida who had a sparkle in her eye that scared Hiccup a rather understandable amount. That was the kind of look that said she had an idea and Merida’s ideas were never good news.

Jack sat down in the seat next to Hiccup, turning it around and leaning it against the table so that he could rest his arms on the top.

“Pass me a slice of that, would you, Cough?” Jack asked, gesturing vaguely at one of the many pastries on the table before turning to Rapunzel who was saying something about lanterns.

“It’s Hiccup.” he insisted but he couldn't help his smile.

“Yeah, yeah, details, details. Are you gonna get me the cake or what?” he responded , feigning annoyance, before actually turning to look at him.

“Or what.” Hiccup muttered, before he sliced a generous piece of chocolate cake and plopped it on Jack’s plate.

“Do you always look like that?” Jack asked, suddenly, still watching him, before stuffing a bite into his mouth and humming with satisfaction.

Hiccup bristled. Here it comes. “Like what?” he said, cautiously.

Rapunzel’s voice quieted and she turned to look at them.

Jack remained completely relaxed, easily ignoring the way the air in the room had suddenly become thick. Both the girls knew how he was treated like an outcast and were ready to defend him tooth and nail.

“Like you don’t belong.” he said, not looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup’s heart sank to somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. He knew he didn’t belong. He always had. He never felt like he did so he never acted like he did.

“Jack!” Rapunzel cried, her hands gripping the table.

“Zel, I wasn’t finished.” he said softly.

Rapunzel’s brows furrowed, watching Hiccup, who remained carefully blank.

“Why do you look like you don’t belong, when it’s obvious that you do. I mean have you seen the ladies, they practically eat you up, but you always look like you feel so out of place.” Jack said, watching Hiccup out of the corner of his eyes. “You shouldn’t. It doesn’t suit you.”

Hiccup felt heat rush to his face and he looked down at his plate.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, running his thumb over his pointer finger where they were clasped under the table.

The gleam was back in Merida’s eyes and it seemed it was in Rapunzel’s eyes too and Hiccup groaned internally. He had no idea what they were thinking, but now it seemed they had the same idea.

Afterwards, Merida practically forced Jack to tell his own stories about what the Guardians were like even though he wasn't one, his adventures, and life in general.

He talked a lot, and his stories were long, but he told them in a way that was interesting. He would drink in the reactions of the audience, slowing down his pace at the intense parts and softening his voice until they reached a climax, and he reveled in the snorts of laughter from Merida and the squeals and gasps from Rapunzel, but seemed to especially enjoy the sharp intake of breath made by Hiccup when he would say something particularly surprising. By the end it was late and they were clapping wildly, and high on sugar, and drunk with happiness and so very carefree and light that it was miracle they all didn’t fly away.

Merida was the first to leave, smiling, and apologizing but saying her mother needed her home or she’d run her father up the walls with worry.

Jack was next to leave, citing a massive snowstorm in another country scheduled for tonight. He kissed Rapunzel on the cheek who smiled affectionately before turning to Hiccup and saying, “Want one too, Cough?”

His lips nearly froze a very alarmed Hiccup’s cheek. High-pitched, echoing laughter and the heat of his face were the only things Hiccup was truly aware of for minutes after Jack was gone.

It was just a joke and Hiccup knew it. Brash and headstrong seemed to be the perfect descriptors for Jack and so the kiss had hardly been anything serious to consider. That didn’t stop Hiccup from running a hand over his face in, well, consideration. He looked up to see Rapunzel watching him knowingly.

“You like him.” she said, and it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, he seems cool.” Hiccup replied, tilting his head and rubbing the back of his neck. He got up from his chair with a slice of cake in hand, before whistling for Toothless. The dragon appeared in moments snatching the cake happily with a contented purr.

“No, as more than a friend.” she teased.

Hiccup groaned, leaning against the wall behind him to face Rapunzel. “Come on. I’m still trying to win back Astrid. I’m not gay.”

Rapunzel made a doubtful noise in the back of her throat. “You let Astrid go after  you realized you only liked her because she was pretty. You aren’t trying anything.”

Hiccup sighed. “She kept hitting me. I think she thought I liked it or something.”

Rapunzel laughed and got up to begin to try and clear the table of plates. Pascal was flitting around the table, and grabbing chunks of pie making Hiccup feel like he was the only one not gorging themselves on Rapunzel’s baking.

“But you do like him, though.” she repeated, sweeping her hair from her face and scrubbing a pan in the sink. Hiccup got up and began to carry some of the trays over to where she was standing.

“I’ve just met him, Rapunzel. No, I don’t.” Hiccup insisted, and added as an afterthought, “And don’t try anything, alright?”

“No promises.” Rapunzel sing-songed.

And Hiccup did the only thing he had been able to do all evening and sighed.

 

~

 

Hiccup tried to pretend he wasn’t excited to see Jack again. He helped with the dragons, avoided Astrid’s seething stare, and flew on Toothless. He kept expecting an invitation from Rapunzel to go her tower, or maybe even one from Merida, because they met there occasionally too. He'd send out one for them to come to Berk but that would seem too eager, especially if Rapunzel, and possibly Merida, had the wrong idea.

He didn’t expect to see Jack any sooner than that.

He did.

Even though Toothless was allowed into Berk, he still liked to stay in their old spot in the chasm, so they would both go there sometimes and enjoy each other’s company. Sometimes Hiccup would sketch, or fly Toothless, or play hide and seek, or various other things but today he had decided to sketch.

He had just finished a rather good portrait of Merida and started on one of Jack when his muse popped up behind him.

“Hey, Cough.” he said, head practically resting on Hiccup’s shoulder.

Hiccup made a rather undignified squeal, his drawing charcoal flying from his fingers, just as Toothless had grabbed Jack by his jacket hood.

Hiccup caught his charcoal and slipped it into the slot on his sketchbook before turning around to see Jack twisting frantically to get out of the dragon’s mouth.

“We can’t keep meeting like this.” Hiccup joked, still clutching his chest and trying to steady his breathing

“A little help?” Jack choked, turning to face Hiccup, while Toothless tugged him back.

“Sure.” he said with an evil smile, “Toothless, take Jack for a swim. See if he tries to sneak up on me again.”

Jack’s eyes went wide and he began to trash frantically as his captor unfolded his wings. “Hiccup, please, no. Hiccup tell him to let me go.” he asked, and sounded so frightened and small that panic seized Hiccup’s throat.

“Toothless, release.” Hiccup said quickly raising his hands up in an alarmed gesture and he watched Jack drop gracelessly from the dragon’s mouth and land on the grass  with an “oof”.

Jack stood and dusted himself off. He seemed to go back to his regular self rather quickly, but it felt forced. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes..

“I’m sorry.” Hiccup began awkwardly, kicking the ground with his prosthetic leg. “Are you okay?”

“No big deal.” Jack said, flashing him a weak, fake smile, “Just never been a fan of water.”

“Why?” Hiccup asked before adding quickly, “I mean, if you want to tell me.”

“I lived near a pond, and during winter it would freeze. Me and my sister were skating on the pond when the ice began cracking. I was able to coax her to safety, but I ended up falling to the bottom and, uh, dying. The usual." Jack said, running a hand over his hair, and rising so he could settle himself atop his staff

Hiccup just gawked for a long moment.”Jack, I-”

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize. That was hundreds of years ago.” he said, and smiled genuinely this time, “Still got a fear of water though.”

“Why did you even decide to come and bother me?” Hiccup asked, scrambling to change the subject.

Jack gave a mischievous smile. “Can’t seem to find it in me to leave you alone. You’re a very interesting person, Hiccup.”

Hiccup looked up in surprise at a rather genuine use of his name. Jack had said it before but he’d been scared. Jack was being completely genuine. Orbs of crystal blue met Hiccup’s and his heart caught in his throat.

“Th-thanks.” Hiccup sputtered, “Not many people think so.”

Jack cocked his head, considering him but kept silent.

Hiccup sighed then and rubbed his eyes with his palm.

“Tired?” Jack asked, teasingly.

“Yeah. Of girls.” he groaned, his mind had wandered back to the villagers of Berk..

“Ooooooooh,” Jack drawled, “Got a girlfriend than?”

“Had. But she’s still bitter about it.” he replied, remembering Astrid staring him down while he was teaching his flying lessons.

“Ladykiller.” Jack said with a laugh and Hiccup laughed too.

“Hardly.” he replied, moving to sit on a rock near the river. Jack glided over to him and settled down next to him. He was closer than need be, and Hiccup could feel their shoulders brushing when he moved around but he didn't mind at all. He wonders if he should.

"Oh come on," Jack drawled, "you're pulling my leg. Bet you broke up with her for another girl. Merida, wasn't it?"

Hiccup laughed, "No, not at all. You see how I am around them. I'm not exactly the boyfriend type. I'm like an old cat lady but with dragons."

Jack laughed hard, pushing Hiccup's shoulder. "You're an old dragon lady."

"The first and hopefully the last." Hiccup said, smiling.

"What happened with you and the dragons, anyways?” Jack asked, laying back on the rock, elbows propping him up, “Last year Berk hated them, and suddenly they're the must have pet."

"Uh, kinda my fault.” he replied, sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “I managed to nearly kill a dragon but befriended it instead and then took down the dragon queen, freeing over a thousand dragons in the process. The usual."

Jack whistled in appreciation. "Mind if I ask you to expand on that?"

Hiccup shrugged, smiling. "Sure, but it's kinda long."

Jack watched Hiccup light up as he talked about the only thing he felt he was good at. His hands moved in broad gestures and sometimes he laughed in anticipation of certain scenes. He'd get quiet and sad at the parts with his father but animated again when he was back on the subject of Toothless.

"I woke up the next day with a few burns and one less leg. After that, I taught classes about training and caring for dragons." he finished and turned to Toothless. "Ain't that right, bud?"

The sleeping Nightfury gave a growl of acknowledgement from where he was laying curled up on the ground.

“That’s incredible.” Jack said in awe, and then thoughtfully, “So, what’s it like riding on a dragon?”

Hiccup was silent for a while, trying to form words, then he got a rather good idea. “Wanna find out?” he asked, smiling.

Jack jumped up, flying in circles. “Yes!” he shouted with glee, pumping a fist into the air.

Toothless made something like an indignant snort and curled himself up tighter. Hiccup walked over to the useless reptile and pushed him. He growled again, opening one eye to glare wearily at Hiccup and snapped at the hand Hiccup was trying to grab him with.

He turned to Jack who was watching with amusement and laughed awkwardly. “He’s not usually like this.

“Come on, bud.” he then said quietly to Toothless, “I’m trying to make a friend here and you’re not helping.”

The Night Fury gave another huff but began to slowly right himself.

“We flying, Cough?” Jack called from where he stood, resting against his staff.

“Yeah, sorry. Toothless likes to be a problem.” he called back, and a relatively unhappy dragon pushed his snout underneath Hiccup without warning, forcing him to slide down the scaly back onto the harness. He clipped his vest to the metal loops and then slipped his feet into the rungs below but not without catching sight of Jack in hysterics and giving Toothless a thumbs up.

“Don’t encourage him.” Hiccup whined, “Or I won’t let you get on.”

Jack rolled his eyes before pushing off from the ground and zooming over to sit behind Hiccup on the saddle.

“Okay, well, you can fly so I guess I don’t really need to be too concerned about you falling off.” Hiccup said, considering.

Jack hummed an affirmative, but as he pulled the reins he felt hands snake around his chest and a chilled body press up against him as they took off.

He blushed furiously and tried hard to concentrate on moving Toothless properly so that he didn’t get them both killed. The air was cold and the wind strong and it pushed through Hiccup’s hair and forced him to lean back against the teenage spirit behind him.

Jack gave a whooping cry as they soared in the air and Hiccup echoed him, holding his one free hand up. The sensation of flying had never gotten old and he still felt his stomach hollow out with every dive and turn. They were both laughing breathlessly until they approached the ocean and Jack seemed to tense just a bit, his grip tightening around Hiccup almost imperceptibly. Almost.

“Hey, bud, take us back over Berk, okay?” Hiccup yelled over the wind, and pulled on the reins to show his best friend which way to go.

He felt Jack take a deep breath once they were back over land and then practically deflate behind him.

“You really don’t like water, huh?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah.” he responded quietly, and Hiccup felt the vibrations of that one syllable shiver up his spine.

Suddenly, Jack stuck his staff up into the air from where it had been pressed against Hiccup’s stomach. Small flakes of snow began to fall, swirling through the air. Hiccup made a delighted noise in the back of his throat, his eyes widening in wonder. He opened his mouth and let the ice settle on his tongue melting into rivulets down his throat.

“I can do cool things too.” Jack chided before nuzzling into Hiccup’s shoulder. They had just met, and Hiccup was struck with the sensation that he should be uncomfortable with how fast they seemed to be moving into comfortable companionship but he wasn’t in the slightest. Hiccup gave a contented sigh.

“Yeah, real cool.” Hiccup said, rolling his eyes and steering Toothless to land.

“Hey, pun not intended. I’m just the actual personification of cool.” Jack said, shrugging against Hiccup’s back.

“More like the personification of idiocy.” Hiccup teased, and Jack pushed him before jetting off. Right as Toothless landed again in the chasm, a torrent of snow began falling. The lake was frozen in seconds and the snow became incredibly thick on the ground.

“Oh, stop pouting!” Hiccup yelled up at the air, hands cupping his mouth. “I really don’t need Jack Frost nipping at my nose.”

A snowball hit him in the back of head hard enough to force him to faceplant into the snow.

“You asked for it!” Hiccup exclaimed, righting himself and dusting the snow off his vest but still unable to see Jack through all the snow.

Suddenly he was being pelted with snowballs from all sides and he was shrieking and covering himself unsuccessfully and generally cursing Jack Frost’s existence when he bumped into the devil himself.

“You know, the other day I thought you were cute but after today I definitely take it back.” Hiccup said, pushing Jack down into the snow. The winter spirit’s reflexes were quick and he grabbed at Hiccup’s vest at the last second, pulling Hiccup down on top of him.

“Think I’m cute, hmm?” Jack said, smiling devilishly and staring up at him.

“I swear to the gods.” Hiccup groaned. “Meeting you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You lost your leg in a fire, and I’m the worst thing that’s ever happened to you?” And then, “Well, do you?”

Their eyes locked for a brief moment and both were suddenly incredibly aware of how close they were. Their lips were mere inches away and when they breathed, the puffs of steam mingled together. Hiccup’s heart suddenly decided he had run a marathon and began to beat at a thousand miles per hour.

Hiccup pushed himself off, suddenly much too hot for the cold. “No,” Hiccup said, clearing his throat and the thick something that had tried to settle there, “I most certainly do not.”

Jack shrugged, standing up. “At least I know I’m adorable.” he said, splaying his fingers over his puffed out chest, which Hiccup then pushed into the snow again.

Jack made a noise of indignation as he stood but Hiccup wagged his finger at him. “You are the snow, so don’t pretend you care at all.”

The other boy hunched his back and drew his elbows in. “I am the Dark Winter Lord! You shall fear me!”

“Correction: you are an idiot.”

“A cute idiot.” Jack drawled, flicking his pointer finger over Hiccup’s nose.

Hiccup laughed before he let out another contented sigh.

“I better get back. Dad is probably worried about me.” he said reluctantly, noting the quickly darkening sky.

“Want me to fly you home?” Jack joked, grabbing his staff and pushing against the ground so he was hovering.

“I think I got it.” he replied, mounting Toothless.

“I’ll see you soon, Hiccup.” Jack said fondly before he jetted off, leaving behind a trail of snow and a very flustered Hiccup.

 

~

 

It was only two weeks after that when Hiccup received a slip of paper with Rapunzel’s neat, curly handwriting that read, “Merida’s castle a week from now for a dance in celebration of the King and Queen’s anniversary! Make sure to be dressed nicely. Love, Rapunzel.” followed by a big heart and a smiley face.

Hiccup had tried to not think about Jack at all. Not even a bit. They were friends. That was awesome. It was good he was making new friends. What he did not need was to think about Jack the way he kept wanting to think about him. They had known each other for two days. That was hardly any time at all. But he couldn’t help feeling drawn to him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Hiccup didn’t have enough experience with people to know what certain feelings meant. He really didn’t understand the depth of emotions. He’d say it felt most like what he felt for Toothless, but it was completely and utterly different.

But when the time came to dress up, he really did want to impress Jack and he didn’t know what that meant.

He had never needed to dress up before. It just hadn’t happened. Vikings did not consider anything dressed up. So Hiccup arrived at Merida’s in his newest vest and shirt, hoping she’d have something for him, but if she didn’t she could at least tell him if what he was planning to wear would be no good.

As it turned out, Rapunzel was already there as well. Mother Gothel would be gone for almost a month on a journey of some kind that she didn’t elaborate on.

They took one look at him and pulled him into a room containing more mirrors than Hiccup had ever seen and even more fabric. A curvy, thick-built woman with a tight gray bun sat with a needle in hand at a table in the center of the room.

“Mrs. Agnes!” Merida called warmly, “We’ve got somebody who could use your help.”

The lady identified as Agnes looked up at the group before smiling. She had a grandmotherly feel to her and Hiccup couldn’t help smiling just a bit. “Well, hello, dearies!” she cried with a heavy Scottish accent. “What can I do for ya?”

“We need something nice for him to wear for the celebration we’re having in a few days.” Merida explained and Agnes nodded thoughtfully.

“What do you have in mind?” she asked turning to look at Hiccup.

“Uh, uh, um-”

“Something nice.” Rapunzel piped up, elbowing him in the ribs. “Ooh! Like something with a cloak and a vest, and- and-”

Merida nodded, smiling, before she said enthusiastically, “Yeah, that’d be great! Try to match this color for the undershirt.” She pulled on the olive colored shirt he wore a little more forcefully than necessary and he stumbled a bit.

Agnes looked him over again, hand on her chin. She was silent for a moment before smiling broadly. “Yes, good idea girls. I think that will work.”

She shooed the two out of the room, where she asked a beet red Hiccup to strip down to his undergarments so she could take his measurements. After that was done, he redressed and the girls were called back in to pick a fabric. They ended with a sturdy black material for the vest and the cloak, a similar fabric was picked for the pants, and an emerald green satin for the undershirt. Silver rungs were chosen so that the vest could be tied together with black twine. It was agreed that Hiccup would just wear his fur boots with the ensemble.

Hiccup didn’t get much of a chance to speak throughout the process, but he didn’t mind. He was pretty hopeless with this stuff and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, holding fabrics up to his skin and approving or disapproving.

Agnes assured that she’d have it all ready by the dance, but that he’d have to show up early in order to try it on and make any last minute fitting adjustments.

Hiccup went home that night with far less anxiety than he had had upon arrival.

 

~

 

The day came and Hiccup was about ready to crawl out of his skin. He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before and he didn’t know why. Butterflies chased each other in maddening circles in the pit of his stomach and his throat making sleep impossible. Instead he had talked with Toothless for a while and then drawn for even longer after that.

He arrived at Merida’s much earlier than he probably should have, but he didn’t know how long fitting would take. He had never done any of this before. If the girls thought he was acting strange, they never said, but from their knowing smiles he assumed they were convinced of something that he was slowly beginning to realize.

Merida was excited to see him even though he was obscenely earlier. She whisked him into the seamstress’s room once he had arrived after they had moved Toothless back to the horse stables so he wouldn’t scare anyone.

The castle was much busier today. Chefs flitted around caring large plates of different kinds of foods and meats. Handmaids cleaned the interior, dusting tables and chairs. Right before he was pulled in to see Agnes he caught a fleeting glance of Merida’s mom.

“I finished last night, dear.” Mrs. Agnes said brightly when he entered. “Try it on and we’ll see how it looks.”

Hiccup tried it on but not before Merida was again shooed out of the room. He didn't get a chance to look at himself before Merida rushed back in.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed, "Oh, it looks great!"

He turned to the mirror and was surprised by how well it suited him. A dark green undershirt with billowing sleeves that tightened around the wrist was covered by a black vest, tied together with cord, the black cloak hanging heavy around his shoulders. The pants fit tightly and he slipped on his boots to show the completed outfit. He spun around once before smiling.

Agnes only had to cinch the waist of his pants a bit and then the outfit was perfect.

“Thank you so much.” he said, happily. “This will be perfect.”

By then Rapunzel had snuck into the room, just as early as Hiccup. She had already clapped a hand to her mouth and exclaimed how good Hiccup looked making Hiccup blush even more.

“What to do with you hair though?” Rapunzel mused. They loved this and if it got Hiccup looking nice he decided not to mind much that he was their own personal dress-up doll. Only one day and that was it.

They walked him to Merida’s room, where they took of some gunk from a jar and began aggressively tugging on Hiccup’s hair to get it out of his face and slicked back. He groaned as his scalp was nearly mangled, trying to push at the four hands that felt like nearly four hundred. Merida punched him hard in the shoulder and he went back to complaining loudly.

“Oh shut up, ya whiny baby.” Merida growled, more like herself and less like the gasping girl that helped him try to win over someone he still wasn’t sure he wanted to win over.

Jack was a great guy. Funny, and cute, and teasing in all the right ways. He was fun to be around. But Hiccup didn’t know what anything meant. Would Jack even return his feelings? But he knew one thing, that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jack.

Merida pushed him, breaking him from his thoughts rather violently as he fell backwards and hit the stone floor.

Rapunzel cringed, before helping him up. “You seemed pretty out of it. You feeling alright? We called your name a few times. I even shook your shoulder a bit.”

The glare he had leveled at Merida (who was now sticking out her tongue at him) softened.

“Sorry, just distracted.” he said with a shrug.

The glance she shared with Merida had too much meaning and he was about to scream, “PLEASE DON’T ASSUME THINGS.” when the King and Queen called for Merida.

She left and then came back with a bundle of red-headed triplets.

“Hiccup, I have to help with the party, and so does blondie, so could ya stay and watch them for a little while? That’s Hamish, that’s Hubert, and that’s Harris.” she said, then waved and left quickly looking almost apologetic.

Hiccup would have had to sit around and twiddle his thumbs for hours so he didn’t mind much at first. At least this way he was useful. It didn’t take long, however, for him to completely change his decision. He had never met her younger brothers before and at first they seemed quiet and cute. That is, until he completely lost track of them. He turned around and they disappeared. He spent most of the time he was supposed to wait running around trying to find them and also trying to avoid running into all the people bustling about the castle trying to get it ready for the King and Queen’s anniversary.

By the time the dance would start, Hiccup still hadn’t found them, but now knew how to navigate the castle blindfolded.

When he finally found Merida again, she and Rapunzel were both dressed up and she told him not to worry about it, she was surprised he was still in one piece.

They were the first to arrive, of course, and the three of them laughed and joked and ate. They were in a large ballroom with tables along the sides with foods and a set of thrones along the back wall. Hiccup talked with Merida’s parents, who he loved. People began slowly filling in, and that’s when the music started from a large group of people to the right of the thrones..

Hiccup hadn’t been to anything like this, but he had expected different. The music was loud and raucous, but upbeat and relatively uncivil. It was hardly something he expected at a royal affair. Bagpipes bleated in an infectious rhythm and it didn’t take long for the whole room to start clapping and stomping their feet and marching around. People were linking arms and spinning and the two girls dragged him into a group, laughing and swinging him until he was laughing too. He twirled carefree, not sure where anyone was going or why.

He grabbed Merida’s hand and spun her around to face him. She seemed a bit unwilling but opened up when he began spinning her in lazy circles. She threw back her head and laughed when she spun him around and he ended up colliding with a burly man behind him.

It wasn’t long before the mead was passed around, and after the group was as far from Merida’s parents as possible, Hiccup was coaxed into having some by the princess herself who practically chugged down a glass in one swig. He took a tentative sip and it wasn’t long before he had downed it.

After drinking, they ate a bit and then they were back in the fray.

It was a dirty, loud, rambunctious event and Hiccup loved it. He might not act like a viking, but he was one and formal had never suited him. Besides, after that whole fiasco with the dragons he had gotten used to feasts and celebrations that were as disorganized as this.

By then he was edging towards tipsy and so he was more eager to laugh and spin and stomp and hoot and holler and generally be an idiot.

Just his luck, he managed to collide straight into a newly arrived Jack.

Hiccup yelped in surprise, because that was the only way they seemed to be able to meet and then choked a bit, taken aback by how good Jack looked. He wore a white long sleeve undershirt and a dark blue vest with frost swirls creeping on the shoulders. He was wearing the same torn pants and, of course, no shoes. He seemed uncomfortable though, like he hated being dressed up.

Jack seemed equally surprised and it took them both a moment before Jack piped up, “I really should stop scaring you.”

The tension that had been there before melted easily and Hiccup giggled, peeling himself from Jack.

“That isn’t ever gonna happen.” he said with an eye roll, before giggling again.

Jack seemed to scrutinize him for a moment, arching an eyebrow, before asking slowly, “Hiccup, are you drunk?”

“Nah. Just got a little mead, no big deal.” he said smiling.

“You’re such a dork.” he said laughing affectionately, “And you have zero tolerance for alcohol, apparently.”

Hiccup made a face before replying, “I do, too. I’m not drunk.”

It was Jack’s turn to roll his eyes with an expression that seemed thoroughly done with all things Hiccup.

Merida burst from the crowd suddenly and skidded to a stop next to him. She had a huge grin on her face. “Come on lads, come dance.”

Jack seemed a little unsure, but Hiccup was eager. He grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him so they were in the middle of the crowd and then grabbed his other hand.

“Okay, maybe I like you drunk.” Jack said, smiling.

“Not drunk.” Hiccup pouted.

“Okay.” Jack drawled, “Are we gonna dance or what, Cough?”

Hiccup gave a lopsided smile before he pulled his hands from where they gripped Jack’s and began to twirl and clap and when Jack didn’t move he linked them by the elbows forcing the boy forward.

It was a little funny to see some people’s faces, because it looked like Hiccup was dancing alone to them.

Hiccup pointed to a rather startled looking woman who must have felt Jack brush against her because she was staring at Hiccup with the funniest expression he’d ever seen.

Jack burst out laughing and Hiccup did as well leaving the woman looking even more offended.

Rapunzel had made her way over to them then, skipping all the while, and hooked elbows with Jack.

“Mind if I steal him for a bit?” she asked with a broad smile.

Yes, Hiccup did, but he smiled at her brightly and said, “Just bring him back in one piece.”

She laughed and dragged him away, Jack shrugging an apology at him before he was swallowed whole by the crowd of dancing highlanders.

Hiccup realized quite suddenly how many people were dancing around him and that he didn’t know a single one of them. The sweet buzz of alcohol seemed to slip away with the sudden realization that he was out of place again.

He scanned the crowd to try and see anyone he knew but it was useless. Now that he was standing still he was being knocked back and forth like a pinball making it utterly impossible to even register who was in front of him.

He sighed, now a bit sobered up, and pushed and shoved and weaseled until he popped from the pack of bodies with a noise quite like an object being released from a suction cup. If he was going to be a loner might as well do it outside of the crowd.

He walked over to the stone wall and leaned against it, searching the crowd for even a glimpse of white hair or red hair or even braided golden hair but realized he couldn’t find any of them.

“Separated from your friends?” a feminine voice piped up beside him.

He turned to see a pretty girl with long brown hair standing by the wall as well.

He shrugged, before he smiled at her, “Yeah, it’s hard to keep track of them with all these people.”

“Well, you could always make friends.” she replied, and Hiccup would have assumed she was trying to be flirtatious ( a girl flirting with him) if she hadn’t said it so innocently.

“Yeah, I could.” he held out a hand, “Hiccup.”

She laughed a bit at the name but didn’t comment as she grasped Hiccup’s hand and shook it lightly. “Rose. Would you like to dance? I honestly can’t stand here all evening.”

‘Wait, maybe she was flirting. Oh, gods, girls were impossible.’ Hiccup thought, running a hand through his hair and then wiping it on the back of his pants in disgust because of the gel.

He looked her over again and realized that he did not feel a thing. By now he’d have knocked over every table in the room and probably destroyed half the castle if she made him nervous like he would have been if he felt something.

Still, if the group was off being stupid somewhere else, than he might as well be stupid right here.

He smiled and nodded, “Sounds like a good idea.”

Hiccup had never danced with a girl before so this whole thing was new. She seemed to know how to do formal dancing and kicked out as she stomped in graceful motions while Hiccup stood nonplussed before he started to clap along and finally, catching her rhythm, began to dance in time with her. As the beat picked up the rest of the room seemed to find a partner and began to spin while linking elbows before switching to the other elbow. The whole thing was hectic and people were laughing boisterously as they tripped and fell over one another.

Rose laughed as Hiccup took her hand and spun her unexpectedly.

When the song was over, they both took a minute to stop, panting.

He laughed, “We should do that again.”

He heard a cough behind him and spun around.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Jack said pointedly, brow raised. Hiccup felt as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. His face turned bright red and he wasn’t entirely sure why he felt like this.

“Hiccup, what are you staring at?” Rose asked quizzically.

He spun around again and tried to smile placatingly at her. “Nothing, it’s nothing. I found one of my friends so I think I’ll go.” he muttered quickly.

Her brows furrowed and her mouth opened and then shut before she spoke. “Al- alright. Um, well, I’ll be around so if you want to dance again...”

He flashed a brief smile, “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

And he spun around for a third time, walking purposefully away so she wouldn’t think he was talking to thin air. Jack trailed behind him, frowning.

When Hiccup turned to face him, he found a smiling Jack and was instantly on alert.

“Told ya, you’re a ladykiller.” he said weakly.

Hiccup knew that humour was a useful tool in pretending you were alright. You don’t get to be the most sarcastic viking on Berk without a lot of social and physical pain. He could recognize it on others well.

He wanted to tell Jack that she had meant nothing to him but it wasn’t like he actually owed Jack an explanation. Unfortunately, the feeling stayed, leaving him rather unsure of what he needed to do.

“I, uh... Good to see you in one piece.” Hiccup stuttered. “But honestly, still a dragon lady, emember?”

Jack seemed to ease just a bit, his eyes softening. “Yeah, I do.”

They talked and danced after that and Rose wasn’t brought up again. Jack returned to normal after a few songs and enough teasing and Hiccup was grateful for it.

Towards the end of the night King Fergus got up to the front by the two thrones in the back of the room and gave a short but touching speech about how much he loved his wife and how wonderful it was to have her in his life. He ended with, “The last song for the evenin’ will be a little more my wife’s taste, so it’d be advised to find ye self a partner.”

Some people left the floor or the room altogether which wasn’t particularly surprising. Formal wasn’t really anyone’s personal favorite.

“Should we-”

“No.” Jack responded softly, looking Hiccup in the eyes. “I want to stay.”

“Oh.” Hiccup choked, practically shivering underneath the sharp gaze now focused on him, “Okay.”

With the crowd less condensed he could see Rapunzel and Merida, hand in hand, sneaking out of the room and rushing down the hallway. He didn’t really want to know what they were up to.

The music was, of course, soft and people in the crowd began to sway. They moved over so that the King and Queen were dancing in the middle, a large area cleared for them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist and he tried his hardest not to yelp. He had to focus on picking his arms up and wrapping them around Jack’s neck. He felt the cool skin against his thin shirt easily as they began to move.

They were so close it was hard to breathe. He wanted to say something witty or maybe something stupid even just to dissipate the intimacy between them.

“Relax, Hiccup.” Jack breathed, “You’re tenser than a block of ice.”

Hiccup swallowed before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Jack was watching him carefully and he felt the tension return to his chest but managed to keep his body relaxed.

“Better.” Jack praised and they began to move in lazy circles like the rest of the dancing crowd.

They were quiet for awhile and slowly Hiccup began to enjoy the music and the closeness to Jack.

“I had a good time to night.” Hiccup said quietly as the thought occurred to him.

“Yeah, I did too. I guess the stupid clothes were worth something. Still think I’m cute, right?” Jack teased, trailing his fingers slowly up and down Hiccup’s spine making his eyes widen.

“Talk to me when you get a smaller ego.” Hiccup bit back, smiling all the while.

“You love it.” Jack drawled, resting his head on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“I will deny it to my grave.” Hiccup swore, the corners of his mouth upturned.

Jack hummed an affirmative and they returned to amicable silence now a bit closer.

Soon the song was over and both Rapunzel and Merida rushed over to them and told the two to follow them.

Jack and Hiccup had to run to keep up and they mocked each other the whole way, Jack boasting his speed and Hiccup arguing fervently that flying was cheating. He actually managed to trip Jack who spiraled back down the hallway and Hiccup felt so happy and carefree he could probably fly if he tried. He and Jack might finally be even in this stupid race.

It took Hiccup a second before they arrived to realize the girls had been leading them to the balcony (he supposed chasing the triplets all around the castle had been at least mildly useful).

They stood like two soldiers at the opened doors, and as Jack and Hiccup walked through the doors closed behind the confused pair.

The balcony had been streamed with lanterns and candles washing the whole balcony in a warm, albeit romantic, glow. There was a single table in the middle of the half-circle floor with a bright red rose in a vase.

Hiccup groaned softly before he asked, “Why do I get the feeling that everything I’ve done tonight was not controlled by me?”

Jack had walked ahead of him, running a hand along the ridged side of one of the many paper lanterns before he stood by the edge of the balcony.

Hiccup gave the balcony a once over again before he joined Jack, leaning against the railing.

He stared up at the sky and found himself appreciative of the clear sky and easy view of the stars. “You see that,” he asked, pointing up at a constellation, “That’s the-”

The words died in his throat as a hand brushed his cheek and tipped his chin so he was facing the winter spirit.

Hiccup’s heart sped up in his chest and he could hardly breathe as their faces inched closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, however, Jack shouted “WE’RE GONNA DO THIS ON OUR OWN TERMS.” and shot off into the night sky, leaving Hiccup grasping at air.

“I’ll see ya later, Cough.” Jack said, smiling down at him before he was gone.

Hiccup stood dumbfounded for a very long time, not entirely sure what had happened.

When Merida came out, she grabbed his arm and started apologizing, but Hiccup shook her off, deep in thought.

“It’s okay. Just, don’t try to set us up. I think we would have gotten together on our own.” he said quietly, more to himself than her.

She nodded and he made his way down to Toothless before he took off and headed for Berk.

 

~

 

He shrugged into pajamas when he got home and made his way upstairs after his father had asked awkwardly how it had gone and if he had fun in an effort to be a better father. He had smiled and nodded and answered in all the right ways but in truth he was just confused.

He was unsure whether he should be happy or sad. Jack wanted to kiss him but hadn’t. He had said it was because of the girls setting them up, but was that just a lame excuse to get out of it or did he really want to kiss Hiccup?

There was also the question of whether or not he wanted to be kissed. It only took Hiccup till the fourth stair on his ascent to his room to realize that yes he very much did. Jack made him feel happy and light and even if he was full of himself and stubborn, Hiccup couldn’t imagine liking anyone else the way he liked Jack.

It took him until the eighth stair to decide that if Jack wouldn’t kiss him then he would kiss Jack. Some things were worth the risk, Hiccup knew that best. He had lost his leg because of that principle.

By then he had reached his bedroom and pushed the door open, eyelids heavy from a newly realized exhaustion.

It took Hiccup a second before he figured out he was an idiot for thinking his problems were over for the night.

Jack Frost was sitting on his bed.

“No.” he whispered, “No, shoo, go. I’m gonna sleep and deal with you and your stupid face in the morning.”

Jack grinned, “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“I can still kill you slowly while I’m sleepy so watch it.” he growled, but his blush gave him away.

Hiccup got on the bed and crawled to the front, pushing Jack rather forcefully out of the way, before settling himself beneath the covers.

“Goodnight.” he declared, nestling into his pillow face up.

He opened his eyes a fraction after a lengthy silence to find Jack’s nose nearly touching his, they were so close. He pushed Jack again, swallowing a screech.

“Stop. Doing. That.” he enunciated, sitting up and rubbing his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger.

“Nah, too much fun.” he smirked.

“So, why are you here exactly?” he questioned, his voice bordering on annoyance.

Jack snuggled up next to him before he sing-songed, “Because I know how much you missed me.”

Hiccup snorted, elbowing Jack off of him, “Yeah, totally, for like an hour tops. Nearly eternity.”

Jack pouted, his bottom lip sticking out almost comically.

Hiccup began laughing, “Yeah, ok, fine. I did miss you. The whole hour it took to fly here and get ready for bed and I managed to miss you. Happy?”

“Maybe a little.” Jack said meekly, sniffling and wiping at his eye.

Hiccup groaned, “You are actually impossible.”

Jack dropped the act and grinned mischievously. Silence fell after that and Hiccup thought over his plan of kissing Jack. It was now or never but he was still curious as to why he was here.

“But really, why-” he trailed off again as Jack pushed his hands through Hiccup’s hair and leaned forward slowly watching Hiccup carefully to make sure that what he was doing was alright.

Their lips met softly, a feather brush. Their mouths moved slowly and the kiss deepened as they slowly learnt each other's rhythm. Hiccup’s eyelids fluttered closed.

When they moved away they rested their foreheads together and just breathed.

“That.” Jack whispered and Hiccup kissed him this time, hungry and deep and impossibly happy.

“Gods, you are such an idiot.” Hiccup breathed, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” As he said it he realized it was true. He had wanted this for a long time whether he had known it or not.

Jack looked annoyed, “Are y-”

“Don’t talk, you’ll ruin the moment.” Hiccup smirked and leaned forward to capture the other boy’s lips again.


End file.
